1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to a method for data redundancy.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In prior art methods for data redundancy over a data network the original stored data is copied, thus making the redundancy expensive as a redundancy service is required to have same amount of storage capacity as the combined capacity of the users of the service have. Examples of this type of services are Decho Mozy, Carbonite, Norton On-line Backup and F-Secure Online Backup. The services are marketed as unlimited, but the backup capacity is limited by constraining the backed up file types, by limiting the transfer speed or by limiting the data sources that can be backed up, so that the cost is kept as low as possible. The services targeted towards business users don't typically have these indirect limitations, but the users pay for the capacity they use for backup. The services available today are implemented as client applications that send the stored information to the data center of the service provider, where the information is stored to the mass storage of the service provider.
It would be advantageous to create new, more efficient system for data redundancy requiring only fraction of the storage capacity and storage resources the prior systems require.